


come back soon (don't make me miss you)

by krizzlesandblues



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, i'm just trying this out lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krizzlesandblues/pseuds/krizzlesandblues
Summary: Mino has to leave soon for Japan, and Seungyoon isn't liking it. Somewhat.





	come back soon (don't make me miss you)

_\- won’t you stay with me -_

“So . . . I’m going to travel for a shooting soon,” Mino casually opens up, twirling a bottle cap on the table.  
  
“Mhmm,” Seungyoon replies, his back to him as he washes the bowls on the sink. “When, exactly?”  
  
“Maybe next week? Or in a few days—Na-PD is still yet to give me the final date.”  
  
Seungyoon is thankful that Mino doesn’t see his expression, that he can hide what his emotions as he says, “That’s cool. I heard you’ll be with Jihoon, is that right?”  
  
He could almost hear Mino smile as the latter says, “Oh, yeah. I was honestly surprised that Na-PD would actually cast him, but I bet Hodong-hyung recommended him since they were together on a show.”  
  
“Huh,” Seungyoon grunts. He tries to control his emotions—hesitance, curiosity, and maybe a little hint of . . .?  
  
_No, no, ,_ he smacks himself mentally. _Why should I? He’s Mino’s best friend for so long, now why should I even get jealous? Ridiculous._  
  
Seungyoon’s never been the selfish type of person—he’s too giving, way too giving, that some of his friends (including his older brothers) had called him selfless. He always thinks of other’s welfare first before himself, more concerned of the other’s problems rather than his. It’s probably because he has to act as a leader for three people who are truly different from him, or maybe even more than that.  
  
He’s very happy for Mino, really—he gets casted for a well-known variety show in Korea by an acclaimed producer (that he and his members honestly love and admire), he gets to be with his hyungs, and he gets to travel and have fun to be with best friend after so long.  
  
So what is this gnawing, aching feeling in his chest that makes him want to ask Mino to stay and hang out with him instead?  
  
“Wanna join?” Mino asks teasingly, breaking Seungyoon from his reverie. “I don’t think Na-PD will mind having you around.”  
  
For a moment, Seungyoon is sorely tempted to say yes, and maybe beg Mino to let him. But what comes out of his mouth is, “No, thanks. Na-PD didn’t invite me—and we have to prepare for a comeback and an upcoming concert, remember?”  
  
“Oh, right.”  
  
The kitchen is silent again, then Mino’s phone rings. “Excuse me,” Mino mutters, and grabs his phone as he walks outside to answer the call.  
  
Once Mino is out, Seungyoon turns then scowls at the seat where Mino previously sat. He’s somewhat confused at the sudden surge of emotions bubbling at his chest—earlier, he’d been joking and laughing around with Mino. Everything was going on nicely . . . until Mino ruined his mood. Somewhat.  
  
He knows he shouldn’t feel this, really. He won’t be alone on the days Mino’s gone after all—he has Jinwoo-hyung and Seunghoon-hyung (at least for a while, as he is aware of the latter’s upcoming schedule), he’ll probably hang out with his producer hyungs more at the studio . . . and he has Thor and all the other pets to keep him company.  
  
He sighs and sits on a chair. No matter how many times he’ll try to convince himself, he knows he’ll be . . . lonely without the friend who sees more through him than he does.

\----

Seungyoon sat on the dance studio’s floor, waiting for the newcomer to start. As far as YG had told them (he, Jinwoo, Seunghoon and Taehyun), this person will be a part of their team and will train along with them. In all honesty, Seungyoon has no idea what the new trainee can do, but he knew that this newcomer is unique is in his own way.  
  
As soon as the newcomer started rapping, Seungyoon immediately knew where he will stand.  
  
Seungyoon does not know beans about rap and hiphop, but he knew that this person, Song Mino, has the bases covered from flow to rhythm. He is a diamond—a raw diamond still to be polished further, but a diamond nonetheless.  
  
The four of them clapped when Mino was done, and Seungyoon held his chuckles seeing Mino’s suddenly shy expression.  
  
After a few more explanations from YG, he left them alone to introduce themselves.  
  
It was awkward at first though—as expected, but as time passed by, they became closer each day. Seungyoon wondered how it worked though; all five of them had very, very distinct personalities that would usually clash against each other, but they worked well nonetheless. It was because of the teamwork, he deduced, and their dream to become stars on the stage.  


* 

Seungyoon took a deep breath, closing his eyes, and set down his guitar. He leaned on the back of his chair and stretched his limbs, feeling them ache. Despite the exhaustion, he was happy and relieved that he was finally done with the demo of the song for their final battle.  
  
Earlier, prior to writing it, he’d felt frustrated—and honestly, furious—after they’d been told to change their song last minute. He and his members had worked hard for it, they’d been relieved that it had been approved—and now this.  
  
He wouldn’t have minded it, really. He was so used to having his songs accepted then suddenly rejected later on. But his members had worked so hard, really hard for this—only to be rejected and gone to waste.  
  
He shook his head, ridding himself of such thoughts, and decided to go home. It was past 4am already; he was sure that Jinwoo and Seunghoon would be worried if he’ll go home later than that.  
  
Standing up, he picked up his bag and stuffed his things inside, too tired to even place them properly. He then left the studio and walked back to the dorm.  
  
A few moments later, he arrived to the dorm’s doorstep. He expected that his members would be asleep—or maybe just about to wake up.  
  
So he is surprised to see that the lights were still on, and somebody was sitting on the living room.  
  
“Hi,” he greeted Seungyoon. “You’re done?”  
  
Seungyoon blinked at him in disbelief. “You—you’re already awake?”  
  
His teammate’s expression suddenly turned uneasy. “I . . . uh, wasn’t—I mean, I haven’t slept yet. I’d figured you’d, uh, arrive really late, and—I—left you some dinner.”  
  
Seungyoon was speechless as he sat down and grabbed the food—take out sushi and reheated spicy rice cakes—Mino handed him, who looked a little . . . shy?  
  
“Uh, thanks, Mino,” Seungyoon said and took a bite of the rice cakes. “Wait, have you eaten?”  
  
“Hours ago,” Mino replied. “Those rice cakes were made by Seunghoon-hyung and Jinwoo-hyung, by the way. You should’ve seen the mess they made before I cleaned up.”  
  
“You mean forced to clean up?” Seungyoon teased, making Mino scowl.  
  
The atmosphere was then quiet, with Seungyoon finishing up the food and Mino occasionally stealing some sushi. When Seungyoon was done, he turned to him and said, “I, uh, this isn’t my place to say this, but . . .”  
  
Mino waited as Seungyoon scrambled to find the words he wanted to say.  
  
“Really, I appreciate you waiting for me to arrive, but . . . you—you shouldn’t have. It’s fine—I mean, you had a long day, too,” Seungyoon stuttered, looking uneasily at Mino’s eyes.  
  
“It’s okay, don’t worry,” Mino reassured him, rolling his eyes. “I didn’t want to wake up all of a sudden just because a certain someone was stumbling in the dark—”  
  
Seungyoon burst out laughing, smacking his arm lightly. Seeing Seungyoon lighten up made Mino smile. Almost.  
  
“—and you had a longer day than any of us. I thought you’d need some . . . y’know, company . . . when you get back,” Mino finished, his voice a little softer this time.  
  
Seungyoon stared at him, at loss for words.  
  
It still boggled his mind how he and Mino went along well with each other, despite being each other’s polar opposite. The two had distinct and opposing personalities, and they’d always argued even when Mino was still Team A’s leader.  
  
Nevertheless, Seungyoon was grateful to have met him. Mino was always so positive, so energetic and passionate—which inspires him to work even harder.  
  
That, and because Mino was the shoulder he’d always lean on when things get worse.  
  
Playfully, Seungyoon lay down and rested his head on Mino’s lap. “Well, good night, Mino-ya.”  
  
“Aish, ya!” Mino tried to swat Seungyoon off to no avail. “Get up—how am I supposed to sleep?!”  
  
Seungyoon merely ignored his whines and dozed off, smiling to himself.  
  
He wasn’t sure if he was already dreaming, but he was certain that he felt Mino’s hand ruffle his hair and whisper, “Sweet dreams, Seungyoonie.”

\----

_\- even if you want to go alone  
I will be waiting when you’re coming home - _

“Yes, I understand. Thanks, PD-nim,” Mino ends the call, sighing quietly to himself. He’d have to leave in three days, as far as the PD told him. He frowns, wondering how to break the news to everyone, especially to Seungyoon.  
  
His face breaks into a smile when he remembers the conversation he’d had with him in the kitchen. Despite Seungyoon’s attempts at nonchalance earlier, he knows that Seungyoon isn’t enjoying the fact that he’ll be leaving soon.  
  
Not that Mino finds it annoying—the opposite, actually. He finds it cute—very cute.  
  
Mino’s aware that their closeness somewhat escalated over time, what with the fact they always bonded in the studio, or they would always wander around and take pictures of each other and of the place they’re in. More often than not, they would ask each other’s opinion of something before asking the others’ thoughts.  
  
Plus, they were each other’s travel buds everywhere they went.  
  
Of course, he also enjoyed Jinwoo’s and Seunghoon’s company (even if the latter always bugged him to death because of his endless teasings), and he liked being with his friends outside Winner. He didn’t mind joining other people and have fun with them, despite his somewhat shy nature.  
  
But then again, Seungyoon was another case. For one, he always complimented Mino in different ways, from food to fashion. He’ll never admit it to anyone, but he actually likes Seungyoon’s company the most.  
  
And the fact that Seungyoon shares the same sentiment—probably—makes him happy and fuzzy inside.  
  
He heads back to the kitchen, still thinking how to phrase the news to Seungyoon. He very nearly bursts out laughing when he sees Seungyoon frowning at nowhere, his lower lip jutting out cutely.  
  
Unable to resist, he pinches his leader’s lips with his index finger and thumb and says, “What’s with the long face, Seungyoonie?”  
  
Seungyoon jolts in surprise and blinks at Mino. He swats Mino’s hand away and says, “Nothing. Just thinking of the upcoming schedules, that’s all.”  
  
Mino smiles knowingly. “Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah,” Seungyoon says stubbornly. “Anyway, who was that who called you?”  
  
“Na-PD, actually,” Mino says slowly, sitting down and watching Seungyoon’s expression. “He says I must leave in three days.”  
  
“Oh,” is all Seungyoon says, and Mino watches Seungyoon’s face drop a little bit before the latter continues, “Then how long will you be gone?”  
  
“A few weeks, probably? I don’t know—depends on how long we wrap up everything.”  
  
Seungyoon remains quiet, his lips pouting unknowingly.  
  
Mino’s about to say something, but Seungyoon beats him to it.  
  
“When . . . when will you be back?”  
  
Mino gasps slightly, surprised at the sudden question. “I—I have no idea, maybe after two weeks, I guess.”  
  
He sees Seungyoon’s eyes darken, and Mino quickly adds in panic, “Well, maybe we can finish after a week, you never know, and everything’s set for the concerts and comebacks and—”  
  
“I know that,” Seungyoon cuts him off. “It’s just that . . .”  
  
Mino waits. Patiently.  
  
“ . . .I’ll . . . miss you, that’s all,” Seungyoon mumbles under his breath, pouting.  
  
Mino blinks, a smile threatening to appear on his lips. “What?”  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
“Come on, say it!”  
  
“Aish, so annoying!” Seungyoon glares at him, still pouting and turns to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. Laughing softly, Mino stands up and hugs Seungyoon from the back and rests his chin on top of Seungyoon’s shoulder.  
  
“I’ll be back soon, don’t worry,” he reassures him softly.  
  
“Nice words,” Seungyoon mutters.  
  
“Besides, I’ll be bringing you some good stuff from Japan—”  
  
“We always go to Japan!”  
  
“—I’ll do my best to video call you and stuff when you need me—”  
  
“It’s not enough . . .”  
  
“—and I’ll be really home soon you won’t even have time to miss me,” Mino murmurs, tightening his arms around Seungyoon.  
  
He’ll miss him, definitely miss his constant nagging and sudden dumb Ddeungyoon self and his too-loud laughter—oh, screw it, if he could, he’d definitely bring this cute leader with him.  
  
But just as Seungyoon had told him earlier, he would have things to settle here in Seoul.  
  
“Come back soon,” Seungyoon whispers, leaning towards Mino. “It’s going to be . . . lonely without you around.”  
  
Mino smiles, his lips on Seungyoon’s hair. “Of course.”


End file.
